The Dauntless Way
by AvalonArcher
Summary: She always thought that she would stay in Erudite but when she learns that she has an aptitude for more than one faction she doesn't know what to do. When she decides upon a faction she meets new people and makes friendships she never would have thought could be made. My first fan fiction please review. Rated T because I'm scared. Mild swearing/violence. The war never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfic so please enjoy. Please review and tell me your thoughts and I'll try to update often. I do not own Divergent it belongs to Veronica Roth. Only my OCs belong to me.**

**Song of the Day: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

It was today. Was I nervous? No, but I wasn't sure what the test would tell me, and I wasn't sure if I knew what I would want to do anyway. I tugged at the hem of my blue T-shirt and fingered the eye symbol on my bracelet the symbol of my faction. Erudite.

"Hey Bella." I herd a girls voice call.

"Hey Lee." I replied not knowing what else to say.

"So are you exited or what I mean todays the day right well I guess tomorrow but who cares right but I bet it will be so much fun and…" She talked and talked not bothering to check if I was listening, which I wasn't. She was the only person I knew that wasn't bothered by the choosing ceremony tomorrow, or course nothing bothered her much.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"I said do you know what faction you are going to pick?"

"Oh um no I'm not sure, most likely erudite but maybe the test will say something different." She scoffed at that.

"You know you don't have to really on the test."

"I know that, but it could tell me something I never would have guessed like maybe I'm cut out for amity or something."

"Pfft, Amity you yeah right and I belong in candor, please.

"Lee I'm serous."

"So am I you know how honest I am." This was of course sarcasm as she was one of the biggest liars I knew.

We walked to the hub and she headed to Math class while I made my way to English. I was walking past the front windows when I heard the train I turned to see the Dauntless proving there bravery or as many people in Erudite called it stupidity, by jumping off a train. Sure it sort of looked fun that is if near death experiences were the definition under the word fun. Some people tucked and rolled others stumbled at first before gaining their balance. I turned away from the window and made my way to class.

It went by way to quickly, I took notes like I always did and like everybody else should but I noticed a couple Candor kids drawing "pictures" of the teacher on their paper and laughing silently.

When it was lunch I sat next to Lee like I always did and I took out a book on Roman Warfare that I had been reading. That was when they started calling the names two from each faction. After about thirty agonizing minutes of torture they call me.

"From Erudite Lee Spinner and Bella Aspen." We both stand up and I nervously shake my hands.

"Good luck Bell," she says as she skips off to her testing room. I look at the door in front of me take a deep breathe and walk in. The room is covered in mirrors I see my reflection staring back at me with wide eyes. My brown hair is barely touching my shoulder because I cut it short last year.

"Hello" says a soft voice behind me. I turn around though it was unnecessary because I could have looked in the mirror. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" says the woman, a stiff. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun and was streaked with gray but she smiled with kind eyes. Her gray robes ended just above her ankles and were long sleeved.

"My name is Natalie Prior and I will be administering your test today." Prior, Prior I knew that name. I was trying to remember where I knew it.

"Are you related to Caleb Prior?" I asked and she stiffened.

"Yes I am" she paused. "He is my son."

"Oh well he is a great researcher." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Is he now, I'm glad to here that he is doing well he always loved learning. Now Bella is it, please have a seat." I sat down and she gave me a small glass of clear liquid.

"What is it?" I asked wearily.

"Your test it will induce a simulation that will place you, it is completely harmless." I took a deep breath closed my eyes and waited.

I was in a room that looked like the cafeteria only no one was there and lying in front of me were two baskets one filled with cheese and another with a knife.

"Choose" a voice said.

"Why?" I asked

"Choose" It said again. I looked at the baskets again what would the cheese be helpful with? If I were hungry sure it would be helpful or if someone or something else was hungry. The knife on the other hand would be handy in a fight or for self-defense. It would also be good for cutting things. I couldn't decide.

"Why do I need to choose what's going to happen?" I asked

"Choose," said the voice again.

"But I can't I need to know what I have to do."

"Suit yourself" and the baskets disappeared.

"Wha…" I started to say but I herd the hinges of a door squeak and then a growling a big dog barked and barred its teeth at me I now know why the cheese and knife would have come in handy. Panicking I tried to think of what to do the dog took a step closer to me and I did the first thing hat came to me I jumped on the table and grabbed a chair holding it so that the legs stuck out toward the dog. But the dog suddenly stopped barking and looked at me with big puppy dog eyes. I stepped down from the table and knelt down, the dog bowed its head and I pet it on its head. I put my hand down on my lap but it nudged its head under it forcing my hand back on top of its head. I laughed hard to believe a few seconds ago I was afraid of it.

"Puppy!" A little girls voice cried. I looked around and saw a little girl with blond pigtails in a white dress running toward the dog, which was now growling again. Oh no, I thought the dog started running toward her it would only be a few seconds until it reached her. So I did the first thing that came to my mind, I grabbed the chair next to me and threw it as hard as I could at the dog. It missed be several feet but it diverted its attention long enough for me to move closer to it, making the dog realize that I was a bigger threat that the girl.

Suddenly the scene changed I was on a bus holding the pole in the isle. I looked around and saw a man holding a newspaper.

"Have you seen this man?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"No" I replied instantly though something told him I had.

"Are you sure please tell me if you have it could save me." But something told me not to tell him.

"No" I said again.

I was back in the test room Natalie was pulling the wires off her forehead and had a grave expression.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Nothing its just…"

"Just what. What were my results?" I asked

"You see that's the problem they were inconclusive."

"What how that's impossible?"

"No it's not, just extremely rare." She took a deep breath. "It's called divergent. That means that you have an aptitude for more than one faction." More than one faction, how was that possible.

"What were my results?" I asked.

"Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless." I was a little shocked at that. Erudite was my guess just because I really could not see myself in any other faction. Abnegation was in no way expected and I wasn't sure I wanted to be a stiff for the rest of my life. But Dauntless, I had no reply to that but now that I saw that it was a possibility to me I started to wonder if maybe I could fit into that lifestyle.

"Bella listen to me no this is important, you cant tell anyone about your divergence ok, trust me on this."

"But, why?" I asked.

"Just trust me please Bella I don't have time to explain." I could desperation in her voice and something inside me said to trust her.

"Ok" I said and she sighed in relief.

"I'm going to manually put your result in as Erudite ok."

"Fine."

"Here come out the back, and good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you" I said before she closed the door. I don't really remember the walk home, but when I arrived I tried to rest but I was to jumpy so I scribbled down a note to my parents telling them I was going to the library. I grabbed my bag and left the apartment.

The library was always where I went when I was stressed out. Being surrounded by books always comforted me so I walked over to the history section and picked a book at random. I sat down at one of the desks. The book was about ancient Rome; it told how the government was made up of senators and two consuls that made the decisions. Turning the pages I was already feeling better my mind was completely focused on the words and not about my test. _SPQR was the motto of the Roman Empire; it stands for Senatus Populusque Romanus. This means the senate and the people of Rome. _In the back of the book was a glossary full of Latin words and their English counter parts. I glanced at the clock and it read 4:30, oh crap I thought. I put the book back on its shelf and grabbed my bag heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here is the second chapter please tell me your thoughts. This site itself is a disclaimer that non of us own these stories but I'll put it up anyway, I do not own Divergent I only own my OCs. :) ****  
**

**Song of the Day: Laura Palmer by Bastille **

* * *

"Hello" I called when I walked through the door of my parents' apartment.

"Bella" my Mom's voice answered. She came through the door to the kitchen with a mixing bowl in her hands. "Bella where have you been didn't school end early today?" She asked.

"I went to the library didn't you get my note?"

"Yes, but you usually don't take so long to check out a book."

"Oh, well I stayed to read. I um, needed time to think." This was a lie because I didn't do any thinking about the test while I was there but my mother didn't need to know that.

"How did the test go by the way?" She asked and I stiffened, what was I supposed to tell her?

"Your not supposed to ask me that Mom."

"Oh I know, but I'm not asking your results just how it went that's all."

"It went fine." There a short non specific answer. I looked around, "where's Dad" I asked.

"He had to work late honey, actually he should be back soon. Will you help me with dinner?"

"Sure, what are we having?" I asked wearily. Sometimes my Mom liked to experiment with things that should not be tampered with, like food.

"Don't worry," She laughed. "I'm making pasta with meat sauce." I relaxed. I followed her into the small kitchen and looked at the pot on the stove, the water was almost to a boil.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Can you dice some onions for me?"

"Sure." I replied. For about half an hour we worked on dinner. I asked how her day was and she told me about how a Candor man had broken his arm falling off a ladder trying to fix something on his roof. My mother was a nurse at the Hospital and loved her job. My father was a scientist and did who knows what. Then we heard the door open and close.

"Jonathan" my mother calls.

"Hello dear, is that meat sauce I smell?" He asked.

"Hi dad," I called.

"Hey Bell, how did the test go?"

"Ugh," I groaned.

"What did I say?" He asked and my mother laughed.

"The same thing I did, to which I explained to her that we were only interested in how it went not what happened." To that my father laughed. I was about to respond with some witty comment but the buzzer for the pasta went off and I went to turn the stove off.

* * *

After dinner my parents told me to go to bed early and think about my test. I didn't complain, I still didn't know what faction I would choose. I automatically ruled out Abnegation, while I did appreciate what they did for the community that wasn't the life style for me. (I did enjoy a bit of excitement). Then there was Dauntless, which might have a little bit too much excitement. I had never before considered Dauntless but now I wondered if that was where I could belong. But, there was also my family to think about, they would support me no matter which faction I chose but they would want me to stay with them, which is understandable.

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _I walked across my room an picked up the phone.

"Hey Bella." Said Lee.

"Hi." I replied.

"What happened to you after school I didn't see you after the test."

"I went to the library after school and then I went home."

"Oh well," she said then a voice on her end of the line shouted something.

"Alright, jeez just let my finish this call." Lee shouted back. "Sorry my mom is badgering me to get off the phone."

"She just wants you to be ready for tomorrow." I told her, Lee was often to get annoyed when her parents told her to do something. If I were honest I would tell her to shut up and listen to them for once but there would be no point to that, she wouldn't listen.

"Ya right whatever see you tomorrow."

"See you." I told her and she hung up. I put the phone back on its receiver and slumped onto my desk chair. With no doubt she would choose Erudite, she is not exactly peaceful like the Amity. No way, selfless like the Abnegation (and she spent way to much time making fun of them). She defiantly wasn't honest like the Candor, or brave like the Dauntless. She did pride herself on her knowledge on the human body, she has told me countless times that she wanted to be a surgeon, the only time she was ever serious was when she was studying anatomy. At least she knew what she wanted to do, while here I am last minute trying to decide.

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _I looked up.

"Honey, can we come in?" My mom asked.

"Sure." I replied a little to fast. My mom cracked the door and peered in.

"Are we disturbing you dear." She asked.

"No, no its fine come in." She came in followed by my dad.

"Can we talk?" My dad asked.

"Well your lips are moving and words a coming out so I would assume so." My dad snorted and my mom looked annoyed.

"What we came up here to tell you was…" My dad stopped laughing. "We completely support which ever faction you choose okay, we don't want you to feel you have to stay in Erudite if that's not what you want." My cheeks burned, that was part of the reason my decision was so hard. "This is the rest of your life you're going to decide and we just don't want you to choose a faction and not be happy there."

"Which is why…" My father continued. "You think not about the factions themselves but the virtues they stand for, we want you to choose the one you feel is most important." I thought about that, which virtue did I find most important? Before it had always been about whether I was smart enough or brave enough, whether I would want to be a scientist or a lawyer. It had never been about which I valued the most. My parents could probably see the gears in my head turning because they both hugged me tight (a little to tight) and I hugged them back, and then they stood up.

"Do what you think is right, okay Bella." My mom said

"Okay." I replied and my parents smiled.

"Goodnight." My Dad said.

"Sweat dreams." My mom added and she shut the door behind them.

* * *

I lay down on my bed thinking about what my dad said. "Think not about the factions themselves but the virtues they stand for, we want you to choose the one you feel is most important." Which did I value more knowledge or bravery (as said before I already decided against Abnegation). I decided to do a break down of the two factions. The Erudite were those who valued knowledge, they were the doctors, teachers and scientists. I did value knowledge I believed that it is key to a functioning system and with out it there would be ruin. The Dauntless were those who valued bravery, they were our protectors. I also valued bravery and the protection of others; with out the Dauntless there would be no upholders of the law. So which did I value the most? I thought and thought weighing the two options like the scales of the Candor. What did I want to provide for our city? What did I want others to see me as? I thought hard on these questions and then I knew my answer, I know which faction I'm going to choose tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while final's are keeping me busy. So here is chapter three hope you all like it. Please review, ****comment, give me your thoughts. **

**Four: Say it**

**Avalon Archer: Say what?**

**Tris: You know what.**

**Avalon Archer: Oh right, I don't own the Divergent trilogy. If I did I wouldn't be posting a fanfic... happy?**

**Uriah: Very**

**Marlene: Oh, muffins :)**

**Percy Jackson: Yea you don't own us either.**

**Four: Who are you.**

**Annabeth: Nobody.**

**Avalon Archer: Guy's come on you don't belong in this fanfic.**

**Leo: What? But all da ladies luv Leo... right?**

**Avalon Archer: Sorry Leo not here, maybe next time. **

**Leo: But I'm the Supersize Mcshizzle. Fine leaving, okay.**

**Hazel Grace: Everything is not okay.**

**Uriah: Who are you?**

**Harry Potter: Hermione where are we?**

**Avalon Archer: BACK TO THE STORY!**

**(Full on fandom war breaks out)**

**Song of the Day: Wake Me Up by Avicii**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning light was streaming through the curtains blinding me. I sat up trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I had made my decision last night and I intended to stick with it, but doubts started cropping up in my mind. What if it wasn't the right decision? No, I made up my mind and I was sticking to it. I walked over to my closet and looked at the clothes hanging there. What to wear, what to wear I thought. I decided upon a blue knee length dress with elbow length sleeves, and I pulled out a pair of purple tights and a purple sweater to match it. Looked back into my closet and grabbed a pair of blue ballet flats and put them on. When I was done dressing I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair hung loose and boring around my face so I pulled half of it up and tied it back with a purple ribbon. It helped a little I looked more grown up, though I wasn't sure I wanted to be grown up yet. Before I went downstairs I grabbed my purple-rimmed glasses by force of habit and put them on.

I walked down stairs to find my parents eating breakfast on the small table. They looked up as I walked in.

"Morning sunshine." My mom said lifting the napkin from her lap.

"Morning" I replied my throat thick. My dad looked up from the paper and went to the kitchen handing me a plate of eggs and toast.

"Eat up." He told me "you've got a big day". He said with a warm smile.

When I had finished with breakfast we left our apartment for the hub. My father owned a car so he drove us there. Most people took the bus but my father looked for any excuse to drive his solar paneled car. The drive there was quiet but peaceful, in our home my family viewed silence as a sign we were thinking hard, and most of the time we were. Before I knew it we had arrived in the parking lot behind the hub. We got out of the car and walked into the building. The elevator was almost closing but a Candor man stuck his hand in front of it to stop it. A couple of Amity were chattering in the back, but then again they always chattered.

The doors opened and we walked to the room were the choosing ceremony would take place. My Parents walked with me to where I was supposed to line up. I was in the front so I would be the last to choose. They squeezed me tight and looked at me.

"We'll be proud of you no matter what." My father said.

"And we know you'll make the right decision. Just know that we love you sweetie." My mother added smiling. They hugged me one more time and went to go sit down with the rest of the Erudite.

"Hey Bella." Lee said beaming.

"You ready." I asked her.

"Of course I've been ready for years. But so have you right?"

"Right." I said but it wasn't true I made my decision last night. I defiantly wasn't cut out for Candor. And before she could ask another question a dark haired woman from Amity, whom I knew to be named Johanna Reyes stood up and spoke.

I didn't pay attention to the speech, but I didn't need to It was the same every year about how we were the future blah, blah, blah. And before I knew it she started calling the names.

"Zaller, Ellen" she called and a small pink faced blond Amity girl walked forward and took the knife. She jerked it across her palm and after looking at all of the bowls thrust her hand over the gray Abnegation stones. A gasp went through the Amity as she went to stand behind the gray robed Abnegation who bowed heads at her. She was the first transfer. I wondered how many more their would be?

That was how it went, I didn't pay much attention because I was trying to ignore the roaring in my ears, at least until Spinner, Lee was called.

I looked up to see her striding up and confidently taking the knife in her hands. She walked over to the bowls and after slicing her palm she thrust it over the bowl filled with water. Her blood mixed with the blood already in their turning it a deeper shade of red. The Erudite cheered as she joined them and I went back to tuning it all out. I did this until I heard the name of the last person a in front of me called.

"Baker, Thomas." A taller dark haired Candor boy, the only one left standing next to me walked forward and took the knife and like everyone before him sliced his palm and held it over a bowl. His blood dripped on the pieces of broken glass that represented his home faction. He wouldn't transfer, but stay with his home, with his family. Now it was my turn.

"Bella, Aspen" I was the only one left so as I walked up the bowls all eyes were on me. I took the knife and walked over to the bowls. My eye's flickered between the water and the coals. I carefully made the smallest cut I could with my shaking hand and watched the blood start to bead up, collecting. "Choose the one you feel is most important." My dad's voice echoed. If people could see inside my head they would see a million gears turning in my brain. And with out thinking I thrust my now bleeding palm over the bowl of the faction I had chosen. My blood dripped onto the searing coals. I had chosen. I had chosen Dauntless. I had chosen to be a protector. I had chosen to be brave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner, finals have kept me busy. So here is a new chapter just for you. And to answer your question apollo's-favourite-daughter, yes they will be instructors. So before we have another fandom war (see previous chapter) I do not own Divergent or it's characters. Also please review it really motivates me to write more. I love to see your comments and thoughts.**

**Uriah: Yea that would be crazy if you did. **

**Marlene: You own Divergent please.**

**Avalon Archer: Go chase a muffin. Where did you get that.**

**Uriah: (looks at a jar of greek fire) oh this, that kid Leo gave it to me.**

**Avalon Archer: You pansy cake put that down.**

**Uriah: (drops it) ****oops**

**Avalo Archer: Oh styx**

**Song of the Day: On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

The dauntless cheered as I walked over to them. I looked over at my parents who were smiling at me my mother wipe a tear from her eye and my father gave me thumbs up. I smiled back and stood behind the Dauntless. We were dismissed and I followed the dauntless out into the hall. I expected them to go to the elevators but the turned in the direction of the stairwell. As far as I knew only the Abnegation used the stairs but the dauntless ran down them. A few tried to slide down the banister but they fell off after a few feet. Everyone was laughing and pumping their fists and whooping.

When we had reached the doorway I was starting to get worried. Would they expect us to jump on the train? My question was answered with a horn sounding from nearby. We all lined up and as the train came into view I followed the Dauntless' example and ran, the train caught up to us and people started to pull themselves up into the open compartments. I ran faster and pumped my arms harder I reached to grab onto the bar but my hand slipped I tried again but I was slowing down. I wasn't going to make it, it hasn't even been an hour but I have already failed initiation. I reached out again but this time an arm reached out to grab mine, I grasped it thankfully and I was pulled into the compartment.

"You alright?" A female voice asks as I sat on the ground not wanting to fall out.

"I think so," I paused and looked up at her. She was a medium height and had a lighter completion and long dark (almost brown) blond hair that was streaked with dark red. Her green eye's were calculating but with a sense of humor in them. Judging by her clothes I could tell she was a Dauntless born. "I almost didn't make it so, thanks." I finished.

"No problem lots of newbie's have trouble with their first jump." As she said this I herd a shout. I looked out of the compartment and saw two Amity girls trying to catch up but failing. And within a matter of seconds the train sped up and they fell out of sight. "And some don't make it at all." She said in a quieter voice. "So erudite transfer, huh. Well hope you know what you signed up for, it's not for those with a weak stomach."

"I've watched an open heart surgery I think I can handle it." I told her.

"You'd be surprised."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." She smirked. Okay then I thought.

"So…'' I said trying to fill the silence. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"Aurora, don't ask." She answered at the look at my face so I dropped the question I was going to ask. We rode the rest of the way in silence. I didn't know where the dauntless compound was so when people started jumping I stood up and looked around. They were jumping into the roof of building several stories up, and were absolutely crazy.

"We have to jump!" I exclaimed.

"Yea," Aurora replied. "This is going to be fun." She backed up to the rear of the compartment and gave me a look. "Are you coming or not."

"Fine," I grumbled as I went to stand next to her.

"Just make sure you have plenty of momentum. 1. 2. 3." We ran and hurled ourselves out of the compartment. I stumbled and landed on my knees, while Aurora tucked and rolled into a standing position.

"Well that was interesting."

"Don't worry you get used to it, a couple more times and you'll be a pro." She told me.

"Excuse me." A meek Candor girl said. "Have you seen Tyler? He's a boy about this tall" She held up her hand to indicate the height. "I can't find him anywhere. And I just saw him a few minutes ago." She sounded worried. Meanwhile Aurora went and looked over the edge of the building.

"Nope." She mused to herself.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well, sometimes not everyone makes it."

"What?"

"Well… two years ago a girls named Rita… well… her sister didn't make the jump. And she was a dauntless born."

"So that's why you looked over the edge."

"Ya, only problem no body… that means…"

"That means he didn't jump." I finished and so my surprised she smiled.

"Yep, failed inanition not the first and not the last." I remembered the Amity girls who had failed to ever get on the train. "Come on." She said leading me to the other side of the roof. We crowded around the edge, and a tall man stood on the edge of the building.

"Initiates. Welcome to the Dauntless compound. My name is Max, I am one of the Dauntless Leaders, and this…" He gestured to the pit several stories below. "Is the entrance to the Dauntless compound? Question is… who is going to jump first." When no one answered he looked amused. "Usually we ask the transfers to jump first but… this year were are going to be doing things differently… your instructors will explain soon. So this year anyone dauntless born or transfers may jump first. So who will jump?" I looked around and saw Aurora step forward. She looked back at me and smiled.

"See you down their nose." She said as she jumped. Knows what? And how was she so sure I was going to jump. Sure the alternative was being faction less but it took guts to jump. Then again that was what I needed to show everyone I had guts. So when he called for the next jumper I stepped forward. I walked forward and stood on the ledge the hole was stories below and every bone in my body was screaming for me to get down. But, I pushed the fear down knowing something would ketch me, and then I jumped.

The wind rushed past me and I screamed. A moment later I was caught in a net, I bounced up and down until finally coming to a rest. I tried to get up but my feet got tangled in it, someone pulled down on it and reached out a hand, which I grabbed. Once I got to my feet I looked around, I saw Aurora laughing her head off clutching her stomach.

"What's so funny?" I inquired to her.

"You were screaming." She doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Hey I'm not used to risking my life for fun."

"Well you had better get used to it." Said a male voice. I turned around and saw a man in his early twenties next to a blond woman who was most likely in her late teens. "I'm Four and this is Tris." He indicated the woman next to him. "An this is Will, Cristina, Uriah and Marlene. What's your name?" I was about to replied when Tris cut in.

"Think hard you don't get to chose again." She said and I thought, then I remembered a word in the Latin to English glossary.

"Bellum." I told them, Latin for war, and if I was going to survive Dauntless then I needed I name to show that I was ready. "My name is Bellum."

"First transfer, Bellum" Four shouted raising my hand. Tons of Dauntless I had not seen cheered Bellum, Bellum, Bellum and a warm glow spread through me, because maybe, just maybe I could find a home here.


End file.
